


I Burn

by mooncrises



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begins with Book 3, Bipolar Disorder, Book 2 is largely ignored, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, I didn't read the comics so they are excluded from this, I took Bryke's idea of Izumi's daughter and ran with it, I took cookie cutters to canon and took the pieces I wanted, I'm filling in blanks in the series, Iroh's 30 not 40, Mentions of Suicide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, female friendships are important, now she's a member of Team Avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncrises/pseuds/mooncrises
Summary: Princess Mizuki of the Fire Nation was always a sickly girl who felt like she never measured up to the rest of her family. And then she had the most brilliant idea to bring honor to them, and it involves Avatar Korra.Mizuki begins a new life in Republic City as Rei, a poor, orphaned, Fire Nation girl. She gets involved with Triads, finds dragons, and is there to help the Avatar save the world from imbalance. That is, until her past catches up with her.
Relationships: Iroh II (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! First, I apologize for the terrible summary I wrote. I've been dying to write this story for forever! I kept trying to plan it out as much as I possibly could, but I wasn't getting anywhere, until I actually started writing the story. So here we are! I took Bryke's abandoned concept of Izumi's daughter and turned her into a real character. So there's a lot of canon divergence in this story. But I want to stay true to the heart and soul of the Legend of Korra and I still want to do right by it. 
> 
> This chapter is more of a prologue than anything. It's set up much different than the rest of the story for the sake of actually setting up the story. Think of it like a 9-page-long summary for this story. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! <3

At the time, Mizuki thought it was a great idea. 

Despite wearing the title of Princess of the Fire Nation, Mizuki never actually did anything as princess. At the time of Mizuki’s birth, Princess Izumi was told that her second-born child would not live a very long life, if any life at all. Mizuki was a sickly child and therefore spent all twenty-four years of her life tucked safely away behind the palace walls. Izumi’s only concern was to ensure that Mizuki stayed alive and healthy. 

Mizuki’s mental health is another story. As the years passed, the lonelier and more isolated she felt. She feared that her mother was locking her away not because she so easily fell ill, but because she dishonored the Fire Nation Royal Family. Mizuki was unlike any other members of her family. She was small and frail. Firebending did not come easily to Mizuki and Izumi never taught her how. After everything her father had gone through during his childhood, Izumi wanted Mizuki to focus on being healthy, not being a good bender. There was no need to firebend. There was no war. The world was at peace and Mizuki was safe. 

Iroh II was always closer with Izumi than Mizuki was. He was her first-born and a prodigy. He made motherhood easy for Izumi. As Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, Izumi had many duties. Mizuki never resented either of them for it. But she knew she was the one who made motherhood hard for Izumi. She knew she was a burden. It was like she was a spot that tarnished the Fire Nation Royal Family. She would never bring honor to the family. She would never prove herself worthy to be part of this amazing family. It would’ve been better if she didn’t survive her infancy. 

After ascending the throne, Fire Lord Izumi had to sit down with her son and have a private conversation about the Fire Nation’s future. Even though her reign was only beginning, Izumi had to prepare for the moment it would end. Mizuki knew this and she knew that the conversation wasn’t going to include her. During one of Iroh’s few visits to home, Izumi and her son sat in one of the palaces lounges, drinking afternoon tea. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” the young general confessed, setting his teacup aside. He kept his gaze fixed on the cup, until finally meeting his mother’s golden eyes. “I don’t think I want to be Fire Lord.” 

It was Izumi’s turn to set her tea down as her brows knitted together, eyeing her son incredulously, “why do you say that?” 

“I’ve been thinking about this for some time, actually. I think my place is with the United Forces,” Iroh explained evenly. 

“So you would like to pass the throne to your sister?” 

“Yes.” Iroh paused, waiting for Izumi’s reaction. Her expression did not change, as it never often did anyway, but Iroh could see in her eyes her processing this information. “When the time comes, I think Mizuki would make a great Fire Lord.” 

“I don’t know if she could handle it…” Izumi admitted quietly but Mizuki still heard it from outside the door she had her ear pressed up against. Her heart sank. 

“She can if you teach her,” Iroh assured, “Just give her time.” Silence. Iroh knew what his mother was thinking. Even at age twenty-four, Izumi still worried that Mizuki may not make it to the end of the year. Mizuki needed to be protected, no matter the cost. 

“You should think about it some more,” Izumi urged. “We don’t have to make any decisions right now. Maybe you’ll change your mind. You would be a great leader for this nation, Iroh. You don’t have to walk away from it.” 

“I’m not walking away from anything, mother,” Iroh said curtly. “The Fire Nation will always be my home and I would serve it until my last breath. We all have a certain place in this world and mine isn’t here. It’s with the United Forces. Mizuki would be a great leader for this nation. I trust her.” 

“She’s not strong enough, Iroh.” 

What a terrible idea.

Mizuki didn’t want to hear any more of this conversation. She silently darted away from the door and back to her bedroom, ignoring the servants and guards who would bow their heads at her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as a whirlwind of thoughts raced in her head. When she entered her bedroom, she slammed the door shut and leaned against it. 

Her? Fire Lord? The thought _never_ occurred to Mizuki _ever_. How could Iroh want such a thing? He’s the one who’s been training with their mother. She always thought that he would spend his time in the United Forces until it came for the next Fire Lord to ascend. Being a general in the United Forces was supposed to be _temporary._

Mizuki wasn’t sure what shocked her the most--the fact that Iroh wanted her to be the heir to the throne or the fact that Izumi _didn’t_ want her to be. She was equally terrified. She couldn’t help but agree with their mother; she knew that she didn’t have what it took to be Fire Lord, even if she did live that long. She could read thousands of books and scrolls on the subject and she knew it wouldn’t be enough. These past twenty-four years were just a waste of time. She was a waste of time. A waste of space. 

What did it mean to be a good Fire Lord? Mizuki wondered. She had to look back at her family’s history, examine each and every member, their greatest accomplishments and their greatest failures. She had to see what she had to measure up to. Most of them were a no-brainer. Her brother was the youngest general in modern history. Her mother, first female Fire Lord. Her grandfather--did she even need to say anything here? Her grandmother, instrumental in aiding her grandfather end the war. And everyone before that? Most of them were among the greatest firebenders in the world in their time, maybe of all time. Even as despicable as Sozin and Ozai were, they were still among the most significant men this world has ever seen, aside from the Avatar, of course. Even the non-benders were remarkable in some way--Lady Ursa was one of the most respected women in the Fire Nation, in addition to also being the granddaughter of Avatar Roku. 

So where did Mizuki fit in? What could she do to cement her place among this family? Well, for starters, she should at least be able to firebend properly. The strongest firebenders in the world came from her family. Mizuki _was_ a firebender, a pathetic one at that. She knew she had to be better.

But Mizuki had to do more, _something_ else. The United Forces was out of the question. She was desperate to get out of her brother’s shadow. But where else would she go? What else is out there?

The Avatar. 

A good Fire Lord is an ally to the Avatar. 

Mizuki had met Avatar Aang once. She was four. It was at the very end of his life, but he made one last visit to the Fire Nation to meet with her grandfather. He died not long after his visit and that was the last time the Avatar had set foot on Fire Nation soil. 

And then, the idea came to Mizuki. She should bring the Avatar back to the Fire Nation.

Sure, being a good firebender was important. But the Avatar was the key to her honor. The alliance between the Fire Princess and the Avatar would show that Mizuki can be a great leader who can do good things for the Fire Nation. She would be able to prove herself to her mother, her nation, and even the whole world. 

But there was no way Izumi would let her travel to the Southern Water Tribe. Mizuki has never set foot outside of the Fire Nation Royal Palace, out of fear that she would catch something that would be her demise. If Izumi wasn’t open to letting Mizuki be the Fire Lord now, then how could she let her travel by herself? 

Mizuki would have to do this alone. She would have to sneak out without anyone knowing. All she had to do was get out of this archipelago and find the Avatar. She’ll learn how to be a great firebender and she’ll come back hand-in-hand with the Avatar to signal another era of peace and prosperity for the Fire Nation. Besides, she’d finally be out of everyone’s way. She would be able to be something other than a burden for once. 

This idea was brilliant.

* * *

It was a cloudy night that night, perfect for blending in with the shadows. She packed only what she could carry. She pulled her long, dark hair into a tight bun and pulled a hood over her face. After everyone was asleep, Mizuki climbed out her window and descended into the darkness. 

At first, life “on the run” was easy. Mizuki knew the schedule for the patrols like the back of her hand, thanks to many sleepless nights. Once she was free from the palace, she hitched a ride outside of the Capital City. 

She didn’t know which was the best way to get out of the archipelago. She’d have to secure passage on a ship for sure, undetected of course. But in less than twenty-four hours, the whole Fire Nation was abuzz with news that their princess was missing. At first, Mizuki thought that she would get caught before she could leave the country. However, she quickly learned that no one in the Fire Nation _actually_ knows what the princess looks like. They have never seen her face before. For twenty-four years, the princess of the Fire Nation had been faceless. They could only rely on the information the palace had just released: a small girl with dark hair and amber eyes. Mizuki was just like any other Fire Nation girl and she reveled in it. 

The freedom was short-lived. In one town, one member of the local law enforcement was suspicious of Mizuki. He thought Mizuki matched the description of the missing princess and at this point, law enforcement was grabbing anyone they could. Mizuki instantly bolted and nimbly twisted out of his grasp. Her narrow escape from that town was a rude awakening for the runaway princess. 

Mizuki bunched her hair in her hands and cut it all off with one slice of a knife. The dark brown locks piled around her, leaving her with a choppy, uneven bob. It was hideous but it would lower suspicion. Mizuki adopted the name Rei and rubbed dirt on her face. She then sneaked aboard a ship and got the hell off the archipelago. 

Her timing couldn't have been more perfect, a sure sign that Mizuki’s plan was a sound one. She arrived just two weeks after Avatar Korra had. The first thing Mizuki did was go meet the Avatar. To her luck, Korra was giving out chi-balancing sessions as a way to connect with the people of Republic City. As Korra’s first customer, Mizuki would later find out Tenzin was making her do it as part of her training. 

And then, a friendship blossomed. Korra was so friendly and she even came to Mizuki for help one day. The Fire Ferrets needed a firebender for a match and Korra was desperate. Mizuki was so eager to help that she said yes without hesitation, knowing that her firebending was pitiful. The team was an ugly mess on the court, yet _somehow_ by the grace of the spirits, they won. That was the first time Mizuki met Mako, Bolin, and Asami. And boy, did Mako let her have it. 

This had turned out to be a terrible idea.

Mizuki came crashing down from her high. She was filled with guilt and regret. She was so ashamed of herself. So she stayed away from Korra in Republic City. And in this low place, Mizuki accidentally found herself involved with some turf wars with some Triads. 

As it turns out, the Agni Kai Triad had a secret weapon: they had a dragon. It was smaller than most dragons, but it was still _a freaking dragon,_ probably among the last of its kind. They were waiting for the perfect opportunity to unleash this dragon on the other Triads and lay claim to Republic City. There were so many things _wrong_ with what they were doing that Mizuki didn't have a choice but to knock on Korra’s door on Air Temple Island. 

With Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami, the five of them put an end to the turf wars and released the dragon without letting it wreck havoc over the city. The dragon, however, did not fly away to freedom. It formed an attachment to Mizuki and followed her.

After the dust settled, it came to Korra’s attention that her friend Rei was homeless and undernourished. She brought her and her new dragon back to Air Temple Island. It took very little convincing for Tenzin. He believed that if Korra had a student of her own, then perhaps it could help with her airbending. Mizuki could stay on Air Temple Island as Korra’s firebending student, so long as her dragon didn't eat anybody.

So maybe this plan was working after all. Mizuki was getting everything she wanted: firebending training and a friendship with the Avatar. She's never been happier. 

And then...the Equalists happened. Amon happened. The Equalists surged Republic City. Mizuki remained on Air Temple Island to protect the world’s only airbenders with Lin Beifong. And just like that, it was over for Mizuki.

Her bending was gone. Her bending, the only hope she clung to for her honor, was taken from her. She spent weeks training with Korra, honing her skills, becoming the best version of herself she could be. Amon robbed her. Not even the great Katara could save her. 

Mizuki was in such a blind fury that she let Katara have it. She yelled at the old woman, and then cried at the unfairness of it all. Mizuki would never be able to go home now. She'd never be able to face her family ever again. How could she have been so stupid? This wasn't a good plan. This was a fool’s plan. Mizuki was the biggest fool of them all. 

* * *

To make matters worse, Katara figured it out. 

“You're the missing Princess of the Fire Nation, aren't you?” Katara asked it so evenly, like it was more of a statement than anything else. 

Mizuki gasped and lifted her head from her hands to look at her elder. Katara’s blue eyes pierced right through her, freezing her to the spot. 

“Wha...how did you…?”

“When you were yelling at me, you looked just like your grandfather,” Katara explained with a chuckle but Mizuki could only grimace. She knew she should apologize but the words were stuck in her throat. 

“Master Katara...I…”

“Don't worry. No one else knows but me. I won't tell,” Katara reassured. “But you should know your family is worried sick about you.” 

This whole time, Mizuki told herself that her family didn't care about her. She told herself this to make it easier for her. It was easier for her to stay away and hidden from them if she believed they hated her. Katara’s words somehow hurt more. 

“I can't go back,” Mizuki sobbed quietly. “Not like this…I'm ruined…”

Katara patted Mizuki’s hand. 

“Now that's just not true, dear. Don't believe such lies. Bending or no bending, you're still you. And your family loves you deeply, princess.” 

Talking with Katara made Mizuki want to go home. Throw in the towel and call it. She wanted her family more than anything right now. 

But just then, Korra returned with news her bending was restored, and now she can restore others’. Lin was first and it worked. Mizuki was next. And when Mizuki’s bending flooded back to her, Mizuki saw a vision of the Avatar--Avatar Aang, twelve years old, standing over her with an unfamiliar red sky above them. 

And when Korra gave Mizuki her bending back, she saw Fire Lord Ozai on his knees before her. 

Korra and Mizuki visibly recoiled from each other but it worked. Neither spoke of it, thinking it was some kind of hallucination from exerting so much energy. The important thing was that Mizuki’s bending was back and she was never going to let it go ever again. 

* * *

When they left the Southern Water Tribe, Mizuki apologized profusely to Katara. Katara urged her to consider reaching out to her family. Which Mizuki _did_ consider, for a moment. But things were going beautifully in Republic City after that. Mizuki was having the time of her life on Air Temple Island with the airbending family and the fully-realized Avatar. All thoughts of going home were left in the Southern Water Tribe. Instead, Mizuki completed her firebending training with Korra. 

And something magical happened, something that didn't happen before Mizuki lost her bending; her flames changed color. They went from orange, to blue, to white, burning brighter than they've ever had before. Lightning sparked from her fingertips. Mizuki was finally the bender she always dreamed of being. 

In a trip back to the Southern Water Tribe for festivities, Mizuki revisited the idea of returning to the Fire Nation. Now that she was in such a good, happy place, perhaps now was the best time to go home. And since Korra and everyone were already planning on traveling the world, maybe they would see the greatness in the idea as well. 

“I don't really think I need to,” was Korra’s answer. “It doesn't really have anything to do with my spiritual training.” 

“Yeah, but, you're not seriously looking forward to spending months with Tenzin at the Air Temples, right?” Mizuki pressed. She knew Korra wasn't thrilled about her spiritual training. 

“I think it's a great idea!” Bolin chimed. “The Fire Nation would be so cool! You could even meet the Fire Lord, Korra! And you could meet the Lord Zuko! How awesome would that be? 

“It's not that I don't want to go to the Fire Nation,” Korra protested. “It's just that, I don't have any reason to go. They don't need me. It's not like we’re in the middle of a Hundred Year War.” 

“There's more to the Fire Nation than the war, Korra,” Mizuki said, her tone turning as cold as the air. 

“Of course there is, Rei. But it's just that…” Korra huffed out a frustrated sigh. “Look, I’m not Aang. But I'm sill trying to live up to Aang’s legacy. It's bad enough that I'll be reminded of it at the Air Temples. I don't want to be reminded of it in the Fire Nation too. They're going to expect me to be like him. Or if not Aang, then Roku. It's just...I don't know! It's too much!”

“It's okay, Korra,” Mako said soothingly. But Korra was still angry. 

“Why do you want me to go so badly anyway?”

Now was the perfect time to come clean. But they were all staring at her; Mako, Bolin, Asami. Any explanation just died in Mizuki’s mouth. 

“You're from the Fire Nation, right, Rei?” Asami came to Mizuki’s rescue. Mizuki nodded. “Do you miss it?”

“I miss the weather,” Mizuki deadpanned but earned laughs from everyone, even Mako. “I just thought it would be a nice vacation, is all. You're already going to the Air Temples, so I thought why not see the rest of the world too. I didn't mean to pressure you.” 

“What's this about a vacation?” Tenzin’s voice startled the group as he joined them. 

“We were just talking about going to the Fire Nation,” Bolin answered cheerily. Tenzin frowned. 

“Why?” 

“Because Rei’s from there and I haven't been,” Korra replied gruffly. 

“It was only just an idea…” Mizuki quickly added. 

“I don't think that's a very good idea,” Tenzin said flatly. “Korra has too much learning to do. This isn't a vacation. And besides, I don't think--”

Tenzin stopped himself from what he was about to say. 

“You don't think what, Tenzin?” Korra inquired. 

“I just don't think we’ll get a very warm welcome from Fire Lord Izumi.” 

Mizuki’s eyebrows went to her hairline. What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean? What did _Tenzin_ have against her mother? Then again, Mizuki couldn't bring herself to disagree with Tenzin either. She wasn't exactly warm and fuzzy. But still! That's her mother! 

“What makes you say that?” Mako asked. 

“Izumi’s just...a very private person. We all used to be very close when we were children but when her husband died, she closed off. Not that we can blame her, of course. But now with her daughter missing...now’s not a good time for paying a visit,” Tenzin explained. “Besides, Korra, if you visit the Fire Lord, then you're going to visit the Earth Queen too. And this isn't a trip for world leaders; it's a spiritual journey.”

Korra grunted out an agreement. Mizuki’s lips formed a tight line but didn't say anything, fearing her voice would betray her. But she wanted to know more about what Tenzin meant, she wanted to know more about her mother. 

“I'm going to ask you all to drop the subject. Not for my sake, but for all of ours. Kya has...very strong opinions about the Fire Lord and we’ll never hear the end of it if it's brought up.” 

Now Mizuki really wanted to know. 

* * *

Things got...ugly after that. Mizuki disliked Unalaq immediately. He was Korra’s uncle, but she remembered her mother never having anything nice to say about him. And her mother was right. Korra was wrong. Korra changed into a person that Mizuki didn't recognize. Certainly not someone she cared to hang around with. They grew apart. And they grew frustrated with each other. Until it all came to a head at Harmonic Convergence. 

Korra and Mizuki hashed it out. Then they made up. They all teamed up to take down Unalaq and Vantu and protect the world from ten thousand years of darkness. And a new era was born.

If Mizuki had learned anything from Harmonic Convergence and this entire experience was the value of time. The more she stayed, the more she lied, and the more she lied, the worse it was going to be when she told them the truth. If she didn't tell Korra soon, then would she ever be able to? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I know this chapter is obnoxiously long, but this story doesn't *really* begin until Book 3. I'm experimenting a little with my writing with this chapter and I could really use your feedback! I wanted to give you guys a feel for Mizuki and the role she is going to serve in this story going forward. This is my first time writing for ATLA/LOK so I'm still getting used to everyone's voices, hence some of that dialogue thrown in there. Sorry if it sounds a little rough! Since I'm jumping from snapshot moments to big picture descriptions, I may have failed at getting their voices down. Feedback is much encouraged! I promise I won't be continuing this kind of storytelling going forward. It'll be much more concrete and actual things happening, rather than me telling you what happens, if that makes sense. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
